<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liquid Confidence by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103084">Liquid Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris Rodriguez (mentioned) - Freeform, Drunk Texting, F/F, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth gives her number to a stranger while drunk. She decided to "talk" with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liquid Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first F/F fic so sorry if it's not that good. It was also super late when I wrote this but enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“See you later Annie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Thalia”, Annabeth called back as she shut her apartment door. Stepping inside, she swayed over to her faux leather couch. Clearly she’d had too much to drink.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth sat down, removing her heels as she started to rub her aching feet. The blond sighed. Maybe going out with Thalia for the third time that week wasn’t such a good idea. Certainly not the best she’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>She should really go change, get a good nights rest; she’s got class tomorrow anyway. Annabeth stood up shakily, making her way to her bedroom and onto her obscenely small bed. It was all she could afford while paying for college.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly changed into something more comfortable before putting her phone on charge and switching off the light.</p><p> </p><p>She should make a mental note not to accept any of Thalia’s ridiculous requests of going out on a Sunday night again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Beep*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Beep*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Beep*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth groaned in annoyance as she turned off her alarm. She squinted at the numbers on the screen. 6:30am.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling over, the blond sat up, stretching before going about her daily routine. Eat, shower, dress then check her phone. Thalia is always sending her memes at an ungodly hour in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>She reached down, taking her phone in her hand. Huh? A message from an unknown number? Annabeth’s eyes widened. Great, just great. She must have gotten too drunk to remember giving her number to some guy at the bar last night. Shit!</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth opened her phone staring at the text on her screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (03:25): Hey Annie. I hope this is really your number you gave me and not someone else’s.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Umm. What was she supposed to answer with? ‘Oh, yeah it’s me. Who are you again? No, absolutely not! Who the hell does that?</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath, brushing the long blond hair from her face as typed back a quick reply, throwing her phone into her backpack before heading to class.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (7:03): Sorry but I think I was a little too drunk last night. Who is this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait up.”, Thalia called as she ran to catch up with her best friend. Annabeth looked over her shoulder, smiling at the raven haired girl. She looked awful.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, hungover?”, the younger girl asked, laughing slightly. Thalia made a face at her jokingly before joining Annabeth in her laughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I told you, Thals, that it was g-gonna be a bad i-idea”, she managed through her laughter. Thalia smirked, punching her shoulder lightly. “Asshole”.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth grabbed her friend’s arm, dragging her through their campus. “Let’s just get to class”.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>What was going on? Annabeth could always focus in class, even when she was sexually frustrated, so why, oh God why, was a stranger peaking her interest enough for her to not stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>Let’s be honest, sitting in the back of a lecture hall with a teacher you fucking hate, speaking about something you wish you could understand isn’t exactly ideal, and when the minutes feel like hours, it’s even more of a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth let out a sigh. Maybe she could take out her phone, see if the stranger had text back. Okay, yeah, that’s what she’ll do.</p><p> </p><p>She reached into her backpack, pulling out her phone and hit the power button. The screen lit up, a notification sliding across the top.</p><p> </p><p>So they had text back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:31): Wait…you really don’t remember me? Does that mean that all that flirting meant nothing too?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth frowned. Goddammit. Now she felt bad. She needed to fix this quick. But if she did then she’d be lying, and Annabeth Chase wasn’t a liar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (8:46): Yeah. Sorry if I lead you on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She waited anxiously for a reply. She didn’t lead them on, right? Please say no, please say no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (8:49): You did a little I guess, but it’s okay. I should stop talking with you. Sorry if I thought this was something it’s not.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dammit! Get your shit together Annie. You should not feel this bad. You were drunk, it meant absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (8:52): It’s fine. Thanks for understanding. Have a good day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Students started to leave their seats and make their way to the doors. Wow, she really needed to start paying attention. Annabeth stood to follow them, not aware that someone was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”, Thalia asked, looking concerned. The other girl jumped. “Y-yeah”, she answered.</p><p> </p><p>They left the lecture hall and headed towards their block of apartments. Thalia raised her eyebrow. “Soooooo…”, she drew out. “Something on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth froze. Shit. This wasn’t gonna be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda”, she answered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. “Well…I think that I started coming on to someone when you were out at your car last night”. Thalia’s eyes met her own, giving her a quizzical look. “And I kinda gave them my number, but I didn’t remember them, and they text me this morning and I had to tell them it wasn’t what they thought”, she finished, puffing out a breath that had been held in for some time.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl shook her head. “Are you kidding! That could have been your chance!” Damn. Thalia looked disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Thalia, I don’t want anyone right now”, she reasoned. The other girl just looked at the ground. “Sorry”, Annabeth tried.</p><p> </p><p>Thalia sighed. “Try contact them again, okay? I gotta go, but promise me you’ll try”, she said. Annabeth, feeling defeated just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It had been weeks now and Annabeth hadn’t talked to her mysterious stranger. She had broken her promise to Thalia, and it was eating her from the inside out. She couldn’t tell her that though, she’d be so disappointed in her.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth was getting ready to go to bed. She had just put her phone on her bedside table, trying to get rid of the need to talk to them. Should she? No! She needed sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The blond turned over trying to comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*zzzzzzz*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What the hell? Why had her phone vibrated? She turned over again, picking up her phone and checking it to find a text from them. Annabeth opened her phone, tapping the unknown number tab, and looked at the message. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shot open, mouth gaping. What the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth had opened the message only to find a very, um…lewd picture of someone’s very muscular ass clad in a thong. Was that them? Should she reply?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:25): I think you sent this to the wrong number. Don’t worry I’ll delete it.</em>
</p><p>She looked at the picture again, finger hovering over the delete button. Whoever it was they definitely worked out, that’s for sure. Annabeth continued to stare at the picture, wondering what it would be like to dig her nails into their ass as they fucked her so hard she screamed their name.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. No, no, no! She shouldn’t be thinking like that. She doesn’t even know them. What was she thinking?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:27): Shit! I’m so sorry. That was meant for my boyfriend. Please delete it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:27) Of course. It’s fine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boyfriend! Oh God. She didn’t try pick up a twink, did she? Annabeth really hoped that for their sake she hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:34): Thanks. How was your day?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Really? They were asking that now? Well, okay then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:35): Good, I guess. Nothing too eventful, just class and some chores. You?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:36): Just work and then I got home to do a proper workout. Nothing too crazy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:37): Huh. Not sure what I expected but it sounds better than my day. What do you do for work?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this person wasn’t so bad, not that she thought they were in the first place. This might even turn into a friendship if she was lucky. They might even go to the same college; how cool would that be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:39): I’m actually a personal trainer, not too interesting. You work?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A personal trainer? Well, that explains why they have a perfectly sculpted ass. ‘I bet the rest of their body looks that good’, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:40): I work in retail. Just trying to get past college, ya know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth mentally kicked herself. Compared to them she was just a broke college student who worked in fucking retail of all things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:42): I hear ya. Had to go through that myself. Only graduated last year actually.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (23:45): Really? Lucky you. Anyway it’s been really nice talking with you but I gotta go. I got class in the morning. Bye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (23:46): Okay. Goodnight. Bye.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth let out a shaky breath as she put her phone down. Gods, what was she doing? It was only a few months ago that she told them that it was a mistake and now…now what?, she was thinking about their ass and them fucking her until she couldn’t walk. Gods, she really was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t deleted the picture yet. She really should but she’s been using it to get off to for the last few days now. Annabeth knows she should feel ashamed, she really does, but she just can’t seem to bring herself to feel like that.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Saturday which means no class. Thank the Gods.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth is sitting alone in her living room, eating junk food, and watching Netflix like she has been all afternoon. No one was there to tell her she couldn’t. Or at least she thought so.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through her third slice of pizza there was a knock on her door. ‘Oh, I wonder who that could be?’, she thought sarcastically. She opened the door to find Thalia clad in black hot pants and a crop top. A puzzled look crossed the blond’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, get dressed, let’s go clubbing!”, Thalia yelled, a little too loud for Annabeth’s liking.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, she replied. Why was Thals like this?</p><p> </p><p>Thalia was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “You heard me, now come on”.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth groaned as she stood up, going straight to her closet, pulling out a short skirt, a low cut shirt and some heels to complete her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine”, she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so she was drunk. Like, hella drunk. This really did not suit her.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth was back at home and she was bored, extremely bored. She needed to talk to them again. It wasn’t a good idea to talk while drunk but she wasn’t exactly thinking straight at this point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:34): Hey, you awake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:36): Yeah. Are you okay?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:37): I’m great. Hey, you kno that pic you sent. Yeah that was relly hot xx.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:38): Are you drunk or high? There’s mistakes in your text. You don’t make grammar mistakes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:38): Wait! You kept that!!?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:39): Yeah. Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy. I know you said to delete it but I just couldn’t resist.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:40): You think I’m sexy, Annie?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:40): Fuck yes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:41): You got off to my  picture, Annie?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:42): Yeah.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:43): What were you thinking about?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:44): You fucking me so hard I couldn’t walk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:44): You burying your fingers inside my pussy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (02:45): Fuck, I want you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:46): That sounds so fucking good, Baby.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (02:48): Baby?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (03:00): Annie? Goodnight?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, her head hurt. She really needed to stop getting drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth stood up and walked to the cabinet to get painkillers for the bitch of a headache that just didn’t want to go away.</p><p> </p><p>Going back to her bed, she noticed her phone laying on her pillow. Shit! What happened last night? Annabeth scrolled through the texts on her phone twice before burying her head in her hands. She was sexting someone and she fell a-fucking-sleep! Are you kidding?! This is why she didn’t get drunk, cause shit like this happened. Wait…didn’t they have a boyfriend? So why did they indulge her? She had to find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:30): I’m so sorry for last night. I was super drunk and oh Gods I’m so embarrassed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:34): It’s alright. Kinda had a feelin’ anyway. Don’t worry about it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:35): Thanks. Why’d you indulge me though?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:36): What?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:37): You said you sent that picture to your boyfriend. Was that a lie?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:38): It wasn’t a lie. He’s just, how do I say this without sounding like a dick…um, not doing it for me, I guess.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:39): Oh, okay. Since you kinda knew that I was drunk, did all that actually mean anything to you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:40): Yeah, it did. Why?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:41): I don’t know, I’m starting to really like you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:42): I mean talking to you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:43): Sure, Babe.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:45): Hey, do you think I could get your name, ya know, since you have mine and know what I look like…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown (07:46): My name’s Clarisse.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What!? What the fuck? Clarisse! She’s coming onto a chick. Well, she didn’t see that one coming, not that there was anything wrong with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (07:47): Nice name.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse (07:50): Thanks, Annie.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth thinks her hearts skips a beat every time Clarisse calls her Annie. She doesn’t know why but it turns her on so fucking much and it’s damn near frustrating that Clarisse can’t be with her, fucking her pussy till she cums, screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Is that really a lot to ask?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They spoke nearly everyday for the next week; checking in on each other or simply just talking about random things.</p><p> </p><p>They found out some similar interests like, video games and some kinds of music. Annabeth was really starting to fall for Clarisse. And she was falling hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (20:23): Sent a Pic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had sent Clarisse a picture of her in nothing but white lace panties and a matching bra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse (20:25): That for me, Baby?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth smiled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (20:26): Yeah. Wish you were here right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clarisse (20:27): I know, Babe. I do too, but for now just use one of your toys, okay?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Annabeth (20:28): M’kay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She reached over to her bedside table, feeling around in the drawer for her vibrator. Annabeth pulled a bright blue vibrator out of the drawer and closed it again.</p><p> </p><p>Turning it on, Annabeth pressed the tip of the vibrator against her clit, her hips bucking involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Clarisse”, she moaned, her free hand reaching up to massage one of her breasts, fingers pinching her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to move the vibrator, grazing it over her folds. The blond cried out, biting her lip. She pushed the toy into her soaked pussy, her hips rocking slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth pumped the toy in and out of her pussy. She brought her hand down from her breasts to rub her clit. She quickened her pace, feeling her orgasm near. “Oh fuck”.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone started to ring. Shit! She looked at the screen only to realize that it was Clarisse who was calling her. Oh God. They had never even spoke on the phone before, never mind phone sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie”, She heard Clarisse say. Her voice husky.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah”, was all Annabeth could manage before she let out another loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Baby. I wanna be with you so bad. You close?”, Clarisse asked, the hint of a smirk in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth could give a coherent answer. All she could do was let out a whine and hope that told Clarisse what she wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>She put the vibrator to her clit again, clapping a hand over her mouth to stop her screams as she came. Waves of ecstasy washed over her, her body shaking. Annabeth lay on her bed panting as she came down from her high.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarisse?”, her voice was hoarse from screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Babe”, she answered, almost immediately. “I’m here”.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”, Annabeth confessed.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Clarisse make a noise like she was about to speak but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarisse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I love you too, Annie”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>Those four words were like a weight being lifted from Annabeth’s chest. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go clean up”, she said, laughing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Clarisse let out a chuckle. “Okay, Babe. Text me later okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, Annabeth answered. “Bye”.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye”, she heard Clarisse say before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, she had fallen hard.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next day was like hell. Annabeth had class that day and…she was fucking late!</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!”, Annabeth let out as she ran across campus to her lecture hall.</p><p> </p><p>She walked in slowly, taking her seat and pulling out her notebook. She had no intention of taking notes, just doing some quick doodles. She’d missed most of the class anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the class went by quickly and soon Annabeth was walking towards her favorite coffee shop. She decided to ring Clarisse, they hadn’t talked properly since last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello”, Clarisse answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Annabeth answered cheerily. “You, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Clarisse laughed. “Yeah, I’m good but shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Annabeth laughed with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good too”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I gotta tell you something”, Clarisse said. Why did she sound excited? “I broke up with Chris”.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth couldn’t help the ear to ear smile that came onto her face. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from her boyfriend and Thals, but now, they could show their affection for one another and tell their friends about each other. That is when they actually met in person.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Annie?”, Clarisse asked. “Why don’t we meet up later?”</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit it’s happening!</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah okay”, she replied, stuttering a little.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>She had given Clarisse her address and now she was waiting on her couch anxiously for her to arrive. Oh Gods. Clarisse knew what she looked like, but she doesn’t know what Clarisse looks like. She’s a complete fucking train wreck right now.</p><p> </p><p>A few minuets later there was a knock on the door. Annabeth bolted up out of her seat, practically running to answer the door. She thought she had prepared herself for what she could have seen when she opened the door. A man, a teenage catfish, anything she could have thought of, but she was wrong. Nothing could have prepared her for was she was met with.</p><p>A tall woman close to Annabeth’s age stood in the doorway. She was wearing jean’s and a leather jacket. She had short pale brown hair and a physique that Annabeth was jealous of. This was Clarisse…and she was fucking gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”, Clarisse greeted, holding out her arms as an invitation, which Annabeth happily took.</p><p> </p><p>She grasped Clarisse’s waist and pulled, bringing her in for a hug. “You’re beautiful”, Annabeth said, her gaze meeting Clarisse’s.</p><p> </p><p>Clarisse turned a light shade of pink before picking Annabeth up, pulling her legs around her waist. The kiss wasn’t sweet. It was hungry and desperate, with enough force to leave their lips bruised.</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth pulled away long enough to take her shirt off, exposing her breasts. “No bra?”, Clarisse teased, you really are desperate aren’t you, Annie?</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”, Annabeth groaned. “You know what that does to me, Clarisse”.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly”, was all Clarisse answered with before dipping her head down to take one of Annabeth’s nipples into her mouth, sucking harshly. The smaller girl cried out, digging her nails into Clarisse’s shoulder. She could feel the brunette smirk against her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarisse set the other girl down on her bed before taking the time to take off her jacket and shirt, tossing them into the corner of the room to be forgotten. She leaned down to kiss her again, slowly making her way down to the waistband of her shorts. She looked at Annabeth, silently asking for permission. Annabeth nodded, giving her a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>In turn Annabeth took off Clarisse’s jeans and soon they were both naked, bruised flesh and tangled limbs. Annabeth smirked before reaching behind her and revealing a harness with a purple dildo to Clarisse. She raised an eyebrow before grabbing the harness and putting in on.</p><p> </p><p>Clarisse stared into her girlfriend’s lust filled eyes, silently begging to fuck her. She climbed on top of Annabeth and positioned the fake cock at her entrance before pushing into her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Clarisse”, Annabeth moaned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>The moan encouraged Clarisse to go faster, setting a brutal pace. It didn’t take long for Annabeth to cum, her body shaking as she moaned Clarisse’s name over and over. When she came down from her high she crawled over to her girlfriend, taking the harness off.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”, Annabeth said, still panting.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Annie”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth woke up the next morning to find a note on the bed next to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You look cute when you sleep so I didn’t wanna wake you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had to go to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be home soon, Baby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Guess she’ll just have to use one of her toys for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>